inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Eyes Closed
"Eyes Closed" is the first single In Real Life have released. They performed the song when winning the show, ABC's Boy Band. The music video was uploaded on Sep 15th, 2017. Director: George Nienhuis Producer: Chris Pluchar Line Producer: Mark DiCristofaro Production Designer: Justin McClain Director of Photography: Taki Kanelopoulos 1st AD: Ian Van der Werff Editor: Alex Jones Colorist: Quinn Alvarez Lyrics: Perez: Hey, love What you doing later? 'Cause I've got a good place to take you I'll be on, on my best behavior 'Cause I want you illuminated Ramos: There's something 'bout the way your mind works It might be how you're looking at the world It's deeper than your looks and your curves There's something 'bout you All: I can feel it in your heart I can hear it in your tone I can see it in the dark Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful I can hear it in your words And it feels so good, it hurts Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful I wish you could see what, see what I'm seeing Feel what I'm feeling I can feel it in your heart I can hear it in your tone I can see it in the dark Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful Tutton: God, help me I'm wrapped around your finger My friends think I'm hallucinating When you're gone, all I do is think of you, lady So, God, help me Calderon: There's something 'bout the way your mind works It might be how you're looking at the world It's deeper than your looks and your curves There's something 'bout you All: I can feel it in your heart I can hear it in your tone I can see it in the dark Even with my eyes closed you're beautiful I can hear it in your words And it feels so good, it hurts Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful I wish you could see what, see what I'm seeing Feel what I'm feeling I can feel it in your heart I can hear it in your tone I can see it in the dark Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful Conor: Holy smokes, I'm lucky She the homie, she so funny Watch 'em racing to the money We just crashing on these dummies From a princess to a queen Still the finer things don't impress her She a real one so I never gotta question Ramos: I can feel it in your heart I can hear it in your tone I can see it in the dark Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful Even with my eyes closed All: I can feel it in your heart I can hear it in your tone I can see it in the dark Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful I can hear it in your words And it feels so good, it hurts Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful I wish you could see what, see what I'm seeing Feel what I'm feeling I can feel it in your heart I can hear it in your tone I can see it in the dark Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful Even with my, even with my, even with my eyes closed (even with my eyes closed) Even with my, even with my, even with my eyes closed Even with my eyes closed Download: http://hollywoodrecs.co/EyesClosedDL Streaming: http://hollywoodrecs.co/EyesClosed